A Dirty Trick - Sebastian x Ciel
by Rin-Na Marvell
Summary: Sebastian was simply waking his Young Master, after some complicated matters and a heartbroken Lizzy, a happily ever after was made. First fancfiction, try to be gentle. It's just a oneshot :) No smutty stuff, just fluff :3


Sebastian's POV

"Young Master, it's time to wake up," I said as I tied back the curtains to let some light into the dark room. He groaned and opened his eyes, rolling over in protest. I walked over and had him sit up before I began pouring his tea.

"Yorkshire..." The Young Master said, I nodded, "Very good, my Lord." I said as I turned to his wardrobe to pick out his clothes for the day, I heard something smash behind me so I turned quickly to see if the Master was alright, it seems he had dropped the tea cup after fainting.

I cleaned up the glass and tea, I noticed there was a drug in it. I cursed myself for not noticing earlier. I was worried now, I didn't know why. My Young Master... Ciel; he just wouldn't wake up. What is that I had felt... Fear? Was I scared? It's not possible...

I called up Lady Elizabeth, she was worried sick when she got here. Then, she came up with a crazy idea...

"True Love's kiss! That should do it, right? It's obviously me so I'll... K-kiss Ciel-kun and he'll be all better!" She seemed shy about the idea of kissing him properly, why did her saying that anger me. "I'll kiss him," she'd said. Why had I felt angry.

I led Lady Elizabeth to Ciel's room, she walked in and sat on his bed. She talked to him for a moment before leaning down slowly and kissing his lips. A thought came to mind: if her kiss awakens him, then does that not mean they're true lovers? Why does this bother me...?!

"C-Ciel-kun..." the Lady said. He didn't wake up and thus she was upset greatly, I had to deal with her crying for hours before she went home. After she left I thought about how lucky o was that the other servants were on vacation. They cry too much. I was sitting on my Master's bed, thinking about this ridiculous "True love's kiss." 'it's stupid,' I thought, but I soon found myself leaning down towards my Lord's face, our lips were about to touch, I hesitated before leaning into a loving, and one-sided kiss.

After that kiss I had realized why I had been getting angry and jealous, worried and scared this whole time. I was in love with Ciel. I pulled back gently only to see my Master's lovely blue eyes looking at me. He was smiling a smile I'd never seen. One of pure joy and happiness though it was so gentle

. "Y-Young Master... I'm glad you've awoken.. I-I can explain..." He put a finger on my lips and smiled, "No need... I was waiting for that..." I was confused, why was he waiting for me to kiss him. Maybe... Because he loves me too...?

Ciel's POV

I awoke to Sebastian's lips on mine. I was overjoyed. "Y-Young Master... I'm glad you've awoken... I-I can explain..." I set my finger on his lips "No need... I was waiting for that..." Sebastian seemed confused, I had always been too shy to tell him that I had fallen in love with him.

Sebastian's POV

"Young Master... I believe... That I have fallen into what you call "love" with you..." Ciel seemed happy, "Please call me 'Ciel'... And Sebastian, I believe I love you too..." Ciel smiled and so I smiled as I leaned in to kiss him again. This one he participated in.

In later weeks, Lady Elizabeth found out about our secret affair, she was not as upset as I'd thought she'd be, rather, she was happy for us. Everyone else slowly found out, and most of them accepted this. I stopped being Ciel's butler, and became what humans call a "boyfriend." After research, I upgraded it to "fiancé," and now, I like to say "husband." I played with the gold band on my hand, engraved in Latin that read in English, "Forever and always." Ciel was finishing his paper work, I was helping some. Since I had taken the Phantomhive name in the marriage, he allowed me to sign some of the papers.

In all's end, a dirty trick which I learned recently was played by Grell, ended up being the best thing to ever happen. Ciel was also an immortal demon. He was my demon. We would be together for as long as we wanted... Which I had hoped, was forever...

~ THE END ~


End file.
